1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of glasses which include a moveable element and an opening in each of the lenses thereof to accommodate alignment of a tip of an eye drop dispensing structure relative to the eyes of the user. More particularly, the glasses include structure for engaging the drop dispensing structure in a near centered position over the eyeballs of the user and further include structure for allowing a tip of the dispensing structure to be moved toward or away from the eyeball, as necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various alignment devices for assisting a user in self application of eye drops have been proposed.
Such devices are disclosed in the Macha U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,209 and the Meckler U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,355.
Both of these patents disclose eye drop alignment devices in the form of glasses having alignable openings therein for receiving the end of a medication dropper therein.
However, it will be understood that the length of the tip of the medication droppers differs from dropper to dropper. Therefore, at times it becomes necessary to be able to move the openings toward, or more importantly, away from, the user's eyes to keep from contacting or injuring the eyeball or lids with the tip of the dropper.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the eye drop alignment glasses of the present invention not only align the dropper to center same over each eyeball but also allows for adjustment relative to length of the dropper tip.